Hate her
by GwEe FreaK
Summary: Zechs is a simple security guard,a humble man but he has a secret. He leads a life of solitude or so he would like to think so. One day he meets Noin. She disrupts his simple yet monotonous life with her visits. They know each other but they don't lead healthy lives and they barely know what they are getting into-together. 6x9 mature content- drugs and etc.
1. Chapter 1

Hate her

The air was humid; it had rained all night long. He had heard droplets of water splattering on the windows and the gushing wind had shaken them as well. Then morning came and rays of sunlight peered thru his blinds illuminating his dim room giving an eerie feel to the atmosphere. His eyes weakly fluttered open just to close up again; the light gave him a headache. He turned his back to the window and wound up looking directly onto her eyes - they were closed; she was still sleeping. Her warm even breaths tickled his nose causing him to frown slightly. He disliked the fact that she was able to sleep as if nothing had happened. But it wasn't her fault she was used to this and not him; it was part of her job, well only sometimes when clients could afford themselves the few dollars to spare.

She was unaware of his feelings, blind and probably so worried about other things that she left him at the sideways almost all the time- alone. He hated her…her not being there when he needed her would be irrelevant. What had made him like this? What was it that transformed him in such a way he sometimes lost his control?

It was her voluntary ignorance, sullenness, her silence, and finally her strong touch.

He stood up, grabbed his trousers from the floor slipped them on and left the room swiftly. Noin always came to his house on rainy days…he hated her. She always came before it started to rain - minutes before it rained to be exact.

He hated her.


	2. Chapter 2- Hate her even more

**Chapter 2**

That day-it had rained but she didn't come.

She hadn't showed up...she wasn't in bed with him.

The digital clock had just blinked 11:47 pm...another minute passed and still there was no sign of her.

He glanced at the door every five seconds waiting for the door knob to turn.

It just didn't.

He lit up the television; the live news was airing.

A woman had been raped on the parking lot of corner St-Mitchel boulevard and Arena avenue.

That was a five minute walk from his house.

He didn't wait to hear more information about the incident, he simply grabbed his leather jacket and went out.

His strides felt heavy-his worry was stressing his muscles. He got to the corner, police men were all over the place;

Flashes of red and blue kept swirling around.

His hands slipped inside his jean pockets, a habit he compelled into doing when facing situations where he felt self-conscious.

"I'm a prostitute but I'm not her" a hoarse yet feminine voice, came from behind.

He slowly turned around;she was standing there in her black Louboutin shoes- wearing her black, ripped skinny jeans and-clearly-one could easily see she wasn't wearing anything under her small, gray, hooded vest.

Nothing came out of his mouth when he saw her.

He simply walked right past her, not even looking back to see if she was following.

* * *

Silence greeted them as they entered in the apartment.

Then cupboards were being opened and closed as he was preparing to make some coffee.

Noin pulled a chair and sat.

"I make more money than all of them..." she stated out of nowhere.

The spoon he'd been holding made a final clinking sound as he stopped stirring the stimulant drug infused beverage.

He'd stopped all his movements.

Was it absolutely necessary for him to know that?

How was he supposed to feel or say after that...confession?

Or was it her own way of saying not to worry?

She sipped the hot cup of coffee while glancing towards him from time to time.

Zechs -on the other hand-just kept staring onto the table.

"I'm going to use the shower" she finally said.

As she walked away he studied her figure. She was not his type...though he wasn't even sure he had a type but she certainly wouldn't be what he'd want in a partner physically nor in any other way for that matter. She was skinny- better said- she was bony;she was just skin on top of bones and she had no healthy glow.

The bathroom door opened a couple of minutes later.

He looked up and saw her naked form.

At that moment he hated her fervently.


	3. Chapter 3- Hate this situation

**Chap. 3**

He gave the gates one last push.

This week he'd gotten the night shifts all to himself. Larry, his colleague, had left for two weeks for his honeymoon. Although Zechs had been invited to the wedding he knew it had been out of politeness but the invitation had been appreciated. Larry was probably the only co-guard he felt comfortable working with. Larry was the loner type . That's why he had been a bit surprised upon hearing Larry, the big guy, was getting married.

'_Not everyone is a society reject in life' _he thought to himself.

Unlike Larry, his other co-worker, Tom, was a real pain in the ass. The man would talk non-stop and always tried to meddle in his business. But luckily he only worked with him on daylight shifts and this week he wouldn't get a glimpse of the annoying man.

He never considered himself much of a 'peoples person' so beside that small Tom issue this job suited him very nicely. He liked it- rare were the people that would stop by and try to engage in small talk but when they did he would easily disengage from it; He would pretend he was too busy for any leisure time. Thankfully small talk was not required as much as the occasional hand gestures, to indicate directions to lost visitors. All in all, the job was a smooth one and he could get all the alone time he wanted-most of the time- that is when Tom wasn't around.

Once he finished closing up the place, the blond man resumed his way home. He kept playing with his keys swinging them lightly, from left to right and vice versa, finally putting them in his pocket. As he slowly walked towards his apartment, he gazed at the city lights, blinking on and off, displaying different colors in attempt to awe him. It had been one of the reasons he had not gotten a car, he had wanted to take his time exploring the new city he had moved into. But it had been almost a year since and they had long ago lost their charm on the man.

As he got further away from the urban illumination, the stars and a couple of misplaced lamppost lit up the narrowing streets. The sudden contrast of the downtown hustle and bustle, and the small, quiet avenue-he was now marching on- mesmerized him. He kept thinking about the stars, up in the sky, which went unappreciated by most people in the city. However, he was grateful for their presence; many times they had been able to aid him somehow. Slowly he felt the air get humid so he took that as his cue to hurry up. He knew Noin would surely show up at his house tonight.

The instant he arrived at the front of his building, he lifted his gaze upwards and saw small clouds gathering, making small bunches, here and there. While he started walking up the staircase to his apartment, he heard a small thunder. He sped up just a bit; worried she would get there before he got the chance to change into something more comfortable.

Once he stepped into the hall way, he noticed her light form, crouched and leaning against his door. She was holding her knees and on top of them she was resting her forehead.

Something about that image hit him deep inside his gut. He felt like he should engrave this image of her, in his head, for as long as he could live this image would mark something important and internally he promised himself that he would remember this day.

* * *

Sure steps echoed throughout the hall and they got closer and closer to her. '_It's him'_, he had arrived. She didn't know what she was feeling at that moment but all she knew was that his thudding steps intimidated her, though she would never have admitted it to him.

It was time to confront the man,_ 'what is there to be afraid of?' _she wondered deep down_. _Noin stared up and her eyes opened a bit more widely than usually.

He wore a uniform!

'_A cop uniform…no it's a security guard uniform'_

She had never seen it around in the apartment , but honestly when had she ever stayed longer than a night?

"You have a job?" were the words that sputtered out abruptly, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah...I sort of use the money to pay rent, eat and for my clothing…basic stuff, I'm not much for luxury" humor tainted his eyes.

"I didn't know you worked as…a…"

"Security guard...yeah you never asked" he interrupted.

"Right, I haven't" she said as she rolled her eyes at the stupid questions that had just come out of her mouth.

Silence set in and awkwardness rode along so he pointed the door to her.

"I'll need to get to the door knob, if you don't mind so I can get in the apartment, then you can regain your position or come in if you want …whatever suits you best" he finally shrugged.

* * *

He took out the water boiler, set it on the stove and went about to get the rest of the things he needed to make coffee.

She was looking at him attentively. Analyzing his every move made with swift efficiency and preciseness; it was like a dance that entranced her wholly. Every decibel was amplified tenfold but then the water boiler shouted, screeching a single syllable and the room felt smaller- Noin was feeling nauseous- she snapped out of her trance and sweat was on her forehead.

She shot a nervous look towards the table. Zechs was serving the coffee and sat beside her. He noticed her behavior was strange, more so than he was accustomed to so he asked if anything was the matter.

Noin could not look at him, she did not dare but she lifted her head and said : "no, nothing."

She settled on drinking her coffee without cooling it off; the coffee stung her tongue but she kept drinking anyway. All of a sudden she realized_ 'coffee contains caffeine!' _so she stopped drinking.

"Coffee contains caffeine, right?" she softly muttered as she held the mug close to her lips- already knowing the answer to her question.

Zechs lifted an eyebrow and watched her stance: one elegant leg was folded under her rear as the other was closely held to her chest. Somehow, it gave him the impression she was trying to protect herself, he could not put his finger on it but she seemed to get into the habit of physically closing herself out- very subtly. Nevertheless he answered her but as he was about to pronounce his words a quaint idea crossed his mind.

That's when it dawned on him.

"Yes... coffee is bad for pregnant women" he whispered hoping- unsure of what he was hoping for but hoping nonetheless.

His eyes lit...this situation could not be his; he did not want this.

tbc…

my end for this chap3


	4. Chapter 4- Hate her - a little less

**Chapter 4**

**Hate her- a little less**

Sitting by the kitchen table he mused over the past two weeks that had gone by swiftly.

Never could he have imagined to be where he was. Mulling over the fact–the certainty- of having a family under construction before his own eyes. What was expected of him? If anyone could direct him to a how-to manual for_ this_ he would gladly read it, take directions- even obey without asking questions- because this was turning out to be an overwhelming- not to mention a complex- story.

He looked at the coffee mug that was securely nestling in his hands. His favorite drug was keeping him awake these days. He was probably exaggerating the situation; there were a lot of people who found themselves surprised with pregnancies- this was not the end of the world. So why did it feel like it?

Sometimes his mind would conjure up the craziest of stories. He would at some point convince himself that Noin had done it purposefully, that she wanted it so she could get off the streets but he knew that was not it. Noin – if anything- liked her …job. Which was why he hated her…hence the confusion why he could not let her go. He could have simply told her he would care for the child only. But in his confusion he felt better keeping Noin close to him. There was this undeniable feeling she generated in him; he wanted to protect her.

Now he felt responsible for whatever happened to her. So he made her live with him. They went to her old apartment- bum place filled with mice and cockroaches. All throughout the way she was unfazed; she showed no shame to what she was-or had been-, where she lived, who she sought out as neighbor friends and no matter how much Zechs frowned- paining her life- Noin grabbed her few belongings closed up the apartment and walked away. That was when he noticed how familiarly close he felt towards her. Never looking back what you leave behind, just briskly walk forward to wherever is not where you once were. It was the perfect way they both unknowingly- until now- had dealt with their grief- she was grieving her changing life too- he was not the only one in this. Which was ludicrous to think he would be-seeing as how she would be the one to carry the child.

They both settled into a routine very rapidly. The first few days he simply observed her then he saw that even though she was very much a silent person she was also a very expressive one too. She would look disapprovingly at his dirty clothes on the floor then –still she wouldn't mutter a word- she would pick them up and gather every dirty clothing item and wash them.

Zechs was attentive of the essential but he never asked if Noin needed anything because he would remember to buy whatever it was that was needed in the house: food, her much needed maternity supplements, soap, cleaning products and even body lotion- he would not have her missing anything. Though honestly Noin remained an absolute stranger to him. Zechs had simply assumed she would follow his lead- which she did without complaint. Disregarding whatever she truly wanted- he had not asked for her input on things since they had moved in together.

This just meant he would have to learn to be considerate of this other person. This was turning out to be harder than what he thought.

"I'm so messed up" he said to no one in particular seeing as he was the only person in the kitchen.

He got up grabbed the phone from the table charger and dialed. It rang twice before someone answered though he only heard background noises and what sounded like fabric being ruffled as if they had dropped the phone on some soft furniture.

'Maybe a bed? Or on the sofa?' Zechs wondered.

"Yuy household …uh hello?" the man on the other end of the line said groggily as he had just woken up and Zechs had not greeted back immediately.

"H-sorry for calling this late"

"Hn- fucking turd" was the first thing the sleepy voice responded back.

"What?" Zechs cleared his throat trying to swallow what had just been said to him by Heero Yuy- the one and only.

"You heard me- nine fucking years we know nothing of you and – I bet that on a whim-you decide to call on Wednesday at… 2:37 am?" his voice was hushed but his tone was harsh nonetheless.

"Yeah-"started Zechs but was soon interrupted by Heero: "Do you know how much crying she went through? ...Fuck this- I'm tired and –sorry- I shouldn't be so rough – you- how are you?"

"You've changed, H" Zechs muttered as he was surprised at how much emotion had gone through his friend in one sentence. He knew Heero since high school and this was the first time he heard his old friend show this much feeling.

'_We all change, time changes us- even I've changed'_ he thought grimly.

"I can't believe this…is it really you?" an awkward silence set between both end of the phones. "Don't worry I won't tell her you called"

"Heero- I-" Zechs could not believe he had called after all this time.

"C'mon Zechs what is going on? Are you in trouble? Man start talking I'm getting paranoid..." Heero chuckled to let out some of his anxiousness.

This was possibly the most terrified Zechs had felt in his life; he needed support and only Heero and his sister could give it to him. Even though the last time he saw them was almost ten years ago. He was undoubtedly sure his sister would help him with anything. Though it would cost him- cost him an ear bending session from her.

'_Good thing Heero answered the phone- I have no idea how to tell her about Noin and the…kid'_

"So H- it's been a long time huh?"

"Just stop the procrastination—how about you start by telling me where you disappeared off too?"

"Fine – here I was starting to think I was glad Rel hadn't picked up – you people are sure made for one another -by the way. Okay... I'm in Montreal, Canada"

"Canada? Are you serious? …I've had to convince her not to call the cops so many times! I knew you were okay -but Quebec? Seriously? "

"Yeah…" Zechs sipped his coffee. "…Fuck off Yuy" he had missed his, usually stoic, brother-in-law. "Listen I have a favor to ask – I need to see you guys but ..." he couldn't finish his sentence it seemed too forward a request for someone who hadn't been in contact with his family in quite a long time.

"Hey don't worry I got this covered. I'll send you an email with your round trip ticket-just give me your contact info"

"Uh Heero…that's not it…I mean-make it two tickets- two round trip tickets please" the blond man smirked as he gave Heero his contact information and Heero wrote it down dutifully as he was digesting what Zechs had said about …the second pair of tickets.

"Kuso! Don't tell me you met someone? Is this why you are getting back in touch?-shit never mind – okay Relena's coming, she looks annoyed – I'll write to you-bye!"

The line went flat.

"I wish you good luck Heero- just hope you won't tell Relena I'm about to come visit…yet" Zechs sighed as he got up to drain the cold coffee left in his mug then dropping his mug in the dishwasher- not bothering to be discrete- he suddenly remembered about Noin. She was sleeping in his bedroom so he made his way to his room and softly opened the door. It creaked as he opened it just a sliver to see if he had woken her up.

"I went to the washroom" came a soft voice from behind him.

He turned to see she was tilted back on the wall and her head bowed as her foot played with the carpeted floor.

"Oh…well I hope I didn't wake you up first" Noin looked at him and slowly stretched out her hand to his.

"Come" she whispered and pulled him toward the living room.

They both stood by the window pane- when Zechs noticed that morning was soon to come. How long had he been on the phone? Didn't really matter- just what exactly did Noin want to show him? The woman stood a step closer to Zechs and she laid her finger on the glass- pointing outside. He looked far off but then a small drop of water caught his attention as it slid past her finger on the other side of the glass.

It was raining.

Noin delicately stepped on his feet as she took hold of his biceps to finally bring her arms around his neck.

Zechs watched her lips as she moisten them with her tongue.

He hated her- a little less.


End file.
